


A Party To Remember

by ASoftWindBlows



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Do you want to get caught?, F/M, Harlot, L-Bombs, M4F, Marriage, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Romance, Singing, contest21, hold the moan, minx - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftWindBlows/pseuds/ASoftWindBlows
Summary: You and your wife are throwing a tenth anniversary party, but things are about to go very wrong... and then very right.
Kudos: 7





	A Party To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Your tenth anniversary party!
> 
> Background: After the last couple years everyone has had (pretend in this set in the near post-covid future?), you decided that you wanted to throw a party for you and all your friends, and your tenth wedding anniversary to your high school sweetheart was the perfect occasion.
> 
> Author’s note to the performer: Yes, this script has some singing! If you don’t want to do that part, you can contact the author for some pre-recorded vocals of the song and tweak the script slightly; perhaps your friend Jack is singing you while you murmur sweet nothings into your wife’s ears. That being said, I encourage you to go for it! You don’t have to be the most technically proficient singer, what matters is the feeling you put behind it. You’re singing to the woman you love, not a crowded auditorium. It’s all about how you feel about her, and how you want her to feel.
> 
> Overall, just have fun with the script. Improv it up, change it to work for you. If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!
> 
> [Optional SFX]  
> *emphasis*  
> (tone/direction)

* * *

[Party sounds, people talking, possibly some light jazz]

Man, the turnout for this was really great. I guess everyone needed to let their hair down almost as much as we did, huh?  
  
Yes, yes, you were right, darling. It was a *wonderful* idea. And I think we did a great job putting it together.

(pause)

Of course, darling. (kiss) I was happy to do the lion’s share of the planning, I know you had so much to do at work these last few weeks. I’m so proud of you, you know. I love you so much.

(pause, looking around) I’m so glad everyone dressed up for this, it really adds a nice flair… And damn, did you see April over there? She looks amazing…. Oh, don’t act offended with me, princess. I saw you checking her out earlier. We’re married, not dead (chuckle).

Well, it looks like just about everyone’s here… Ready for the first dance?  
  
(pause)  
  
I know it’s corny, but… Well, this is *our* anniversary, dammit. I want to show off my stunning, incredible wife. Besides, don’t you want a chance to make everyone drool over how good you look in that dress? (Murmured) I know I’m drooling at the thought of getting you out of it later...

Let me go give the introduction and then we’ll hit the music and show them how it’s done.

[Glass clinking, room quiets]

(Louder, projecting to a room) Hello, everyone! Thank you all for coming, and I hope you’re all having a great time so far! I know it’s been a long time since we all got together like this, and I’m so happy to be here with all of you, celebrating this wonderful occasion. I…

(Lights go out, emergency lights flicker on) What the...? Hang on folks, I’m sure it’ll be fine. (Aside, to your wife) Darling, could you… ? Thanks

(To the room) We’re calling the venue coordinator, I’m sure it’ll all be sorted out in a jiffy. In the meantime, I want to thank you all for being here. It means so much to us to be surrounded by our friends and family. It’s hard to believe we’ve already been married for ten years, and I know we’re both looking forward to many more.

(You notice your wife finishing up on the phone) Just a moment please!  
  
What did she…

(pause)

wait, are you kidding? How could they….

(pause)

Ok, well, that’s something. I’ll let everyone know. And uh, I have an idea, okay? Just trust me.

(To the crowd again) Apparently, the venue managed to book an electrician to do some work at the same time as our little get together. The coordinator is calling the electrician, and the power should be back up in a few minutes. But I figure… why wait? Let’s do the first dance now! Come on, everyone gather around the dance floor, and turn on your phone’s flashlights or whatever you have. 

[Footsteps of a crowd moving]

The first song is a special number that is near and dear to our hearts. I’m no Sinatra, but I’ll give it my best shot. Darling, shall we dance?

(This is it! If you’re using separate audio instead, tweak the script above to have someone else do the singing and improv some lines to your wife.)

[Dancing footsteps would be ideal]

(Sing “The Way You Look Tonight” in whatever style you prefer until you get to the instrumental section)

(For the instrumental section, you have a few options: You can improvise a skip over it, you can fill it with chatter instead, or you can hum it. For the sample audio, I went with a fill-in with original lyrics: "With each day your loveliness grows / Every year since the start".)

(Finish “The Way You Look Tonight”)  
  
(Dip, Long, passionate kiss… and with perfect timing, the lights turn back on)

[Applause, cheer, whatever you want for a moment like this]

Ah, just in the nick of time! Thanks everyone! Now let’s start the music up for real and get everyone out here!

[Start playing some dance music in the background; swing or big band are most thematic, but you do you]

(To your wife, slightly out of breath) Woof, that was a little harder than I thought it would be. I hope you liked it, darling. Do you want to get a drink, or...

(Pause)  
  
What, uh, sure, just a second. (To a random person nearby) If anyone asks, we’ll be back in a few minutes, gotta talk to the venue coordinator…

[Footsteps, party fades into the background]

So… what do we need to talk to her about? The power going out? … A surprise, huh? Okay, lead on.

(Pause)

I think we danced pretty well, huh? Maybe no Fred and Ginger but… Hey, what the

[Door opens and closes quickly, light chain sound]

Uh… why are we in the broom closet? I assume the venue coordinator isn’t coming to meet us here…

(Surprise! Passionate kissing)

Oh.

Ohhhhhhh.

(More kissing) God, you insatiable woman. (teasing) Remind me why I put up with you again?  
  
(Groan, she’s grabbing you through your pants) Yeah, ok, that’s a pretty good reason.

(Kissing)

God, you look so good in that dress… I would rip it off of you right now if we didn’t have to go back out there.

(Kissing, moaning, etc for little bit longer)

Here now, hike up your skirt and lean against the wall. I want to eat that pussy…

(Surprised) You went commando? How long have you been planning this for, you wanton harlot?  
  
(Pause, then with a grin) Am I the luckiest man in the world or what?

(Start cunnilingus improv, mix in plenty of moans and groans! Give the people what they want. Lines to intersperse, and/or make your own)

If you don’t keep it down, someone is going to hear…

Just couldn’t wait for our own little afterparty, huh? Always so impatient.

Mmm, yeah, whimper for me. After ten years of eating you out, I know what makes you tick…

(finish cunnilngus) Well, ok, if you *insist*... I suppose I can fuck you.

[Unzip]

Ready? (Groan as you enter) Oh, fuck… Wrap your legs around my hips… That’s it.. Fuck you’re incredible.

(Begin fucking improv for a bit until...)

Wait, what was that?  
  
(pause, whispered) Oh shit someone’s coming.

They must be going to the bathroom or something…

Baby, I want to keep going too, but they’ll hear us

(Stifled groan) Wha… why are you squeezing my cock with your pussy? Fuck…

(soft moan) Fuck, baby, they’ll hear..

I’m *trying* to be quiet, it feels so fucking incredible.

(whimper) I hate you so much sometimes...

(pause a second longer) Ok… I think they’re gone.

(Stern but also delighted) You wicked fucking minx.

(Renewed fucking improv, with a passion)

I’m gonna make you pay for that later… You *will* be screaming my name tonight.

Do you want to get caught like this, huh? Getting fucking pounded against the wall after sneaking away from the party like a horny teenager?

I bet you’d love that… someone watching you moan and squirm as you come from my dick inside you.

You delightful little slut…

Yeah, that’s it baby… I’m getting close too.

Fucking come for me… Come on my dick. I want to feel your cunt squeezing me

(Improve her orgasm, then your own)

Fucking… fuck, baby. Just. Damn.

I love you so much. (Kiss)

I am so lucky to be with you. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

Come on, let’s get cleaned up and get back out there before anyone guesses what we’ve been up to.

The night’s still young, and there’s lots of dancing left to do.

(OPTIONAL: Softly sing or hum “You make me feel so young”, fading out)

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright ASoftWindBlows 2021, licensed under CC BY 4.0


End file.
